The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea rose plant, a seedling resulting from a definite effort to produce an improvement in this class of rose. The object of the present invention is to provide a hardy rose plant of the Hybrid Tea class which is capable of freely yielding quality cut flowers under greenhouse conditions.
The primary features of this new variety which connotate its distinctive advance over previously existing types are its vigorous growth, its orange-red color, its ability under greenhouse conditions to freely yield a quantity of cut flowers which maintain true color after being cut, from bud through petal drop, and its long vase life.
The variety of rose plant of the present invention was obtained at Hazerwoude, The Netherlands, as a seedling from a seed parent of the Varlon variety and a pollen parent of the Meigerion variety. The crossing was made during July, 1977, the sowing during March, 1978, and the first flower appeared during July, 1978.
Asexual reproduction of this new and distinctive variety shows that its unique combination of characteristics come true to form and is established and transmitted through succeeding propagations by grafting and by budding .